Therapy
by Drabble Box
Summary: "Do you ever wish you were someone different than who you are?" -joker/harley ; drabble collection of the therapy. #10/Different ; Nolan-verse.
1. Eyes

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about the people you've killed?" Dr. Harleen Quinzel asked him one day.<p>

"Do I ever think about the people I've killed?" he repeated and smacked his lips together. "I don't understand the question."

"Do you think about them?" She asked, not looking up from her clipboard. She was studying something on the paper, her glasses on the bridge of her nose, apparently unaware they were slipping. "Dream about them? Something?"

"Not really." He said stretching back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head. "That'd be a waste. Why would I waste precious time reminiscing about things that are already over?"

"Because it's your fault they're over." She lifted her eyes and met his black ones.

She still had life in them, unlike so many others the Joker had seen. He'd watched them bleed until all the terror was gone from their eyes and they were as unfeeling as he was.

"When I kill people, I look them in the eye." He responded with a very light sinister smile.

"Why?"

"So that I can watch them die, and that they can look at me as the one who ended them." He said smoothly, bringing his hands from behind his head and locking them together atop the table.

"Let me guess." She said, with a knowing smirk. "You want to 'watch the life leave _my_ eyes'."

"No, no." his tongue darted out and licked the scars that mauled his otherwise handsome face. "I want to keep the life in yours. I don't think death would _suit_ you."

* * *

><p>I'm just going to put all of my JokerHarley drabbles in here. A collection of the therapy.

But whose? Hers or his? :)

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	2. Heart

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>Harleen was drawing circles on the back of her paper. The Joker sat in front of her, his hands together and hanging loosely between his legs while his elbows rested firmly on his knees.<p>

They didn't look at each other. All the sound in the room was their breathing.

And the two sat that way for the entire hour that was allowed to them for the session.

Harleen glanced down at her watch as she doodled for the one-millionth time. Session was up. It was past up. The doctors that were usually on the other side observing her had apparently gotten bored and left, otherwise they would've come to retrieve her at time.

She began to set her pen behind her ear when she noticed what she had been drawing. There were a ton of circles on the paper, and a whole bunch of hearts as well. She hadn't noticed that she'd begun to draw a little "J" in some of the hearts.

She quickly crumbled the paper in one hand and started to leave.

But she glanced at him right before she stood up. He was watching her. And when she looked, she had looked straight into those eyes of his. It caught her off guard and she was glued to her chair.

A very light, knowing smile graced his face as he looked at her.

She stood to leave at last, and gripped the clipboard tightly in her arm. In her hand was the piece of paper with her doodles. She had her hand clamped so tightly around it that her fingernails were digging into her skin.

She opened the door and looked back at him as the guards came in to remove him. Before they could lock his hands inside the jacket, he held up both and with his fingers made a small heart shape.

* * *

><p>Random writings at one in the morning.<p>

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	3. Inappropriate

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"Do you have a <em>boyfriend<em>?" the Joker asked her one day.

"I'm sorry?" Harleen looked up at him after jotting down a few notes for the day, questions she wanted to remember for next session.

"A boyfriend." He repeated. "Do you have one?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not an appropriate conversation." She replied. "And _I'm_ the one who asks the questions, not you."

"Is that a _no_?" he asked, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.

"This isn't appropriate—"

"Does it make you sad that you're all alone?" he pushed.

"I'm the one asking the questions—"

"Do you still go out and party?" he asked.

"Stop—"

"How about _sex_?" he continued.

"That's enough!" she exclaimed.

"Touchy subject?" he asked, false sympathy creeping into his voice.

She frowned. "You are the patient here, not me." She pointed to him. "Now I suggest you remember that. This session is over."

And with that, the guards entered and removed him. He looked over his should at her and flashed a smile. "I'm going to take that as a _yes_." He told her.

* * *

><p>I was just about to go to bed when this popped into my head. It's not as good at the other ones. I still like the doodle one the best, so far. I wonder what other cracky things my mind is going to come up with.<br>And thanks to Alex Snape!

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	4. Progress

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>Harleen eyed the Joker, the tip of her pencil delicately placed between her teeth. He'd just finished telling her another scar story. This time his father had given him the scars as a reminder that, in his words, "The world is a bitch, son."<p>

She set down her notes and pencil, folding her hands and placing them on the table. He raised his eyebrows and a smirk broke across his face.

"So your father gave you those?" she asked, motioning to his face with her fingers.

"That's correct, doc." The Joker said and mimicked her position.

She weighed her next words carefully before saying them. "Does it bother you that you had your life ripped away from you so quickly?" she asked.

"I'd hardly say that my life was 'ripped away from me'." He scoffed. "I _enjoy_ what I do now."

Harleen nodded lightly. "Is that why you do the things you do? Because you think that your life was supposed to be this way." She leaned back in her seat. "I suppose that's true. You don't care what happens to you anymore. You didn't have a normal childhood, and no one has ever treated you like you _are_ normal."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing.

"You've been like this all your life, haven't you? You probably started killing at an early age." She picked up her notes and pencil, beginning to write her thoughts down. "Everyone has been putting you in situations like this, with therapists and people all around you asking questions. That's why you always have an answer. Because every question I've ever asked you is one that you've been asked before." She paused and a breathy laugh escaped her lips. "I bet, that you've come up with so many different answers and different stories, that you've forgotten which one is true."

"Don't pretend like you know what happened." He growled at her, leaning back threateningly in his chair.

"Do _you_ even know what happened to you?" she retorted.

Before she had a chance to react, or barely even finish her sentence, the Joker threw the table across the room and away from them. He shot forward out of his seat towards her that the force pushed her chair all the way back and against the wall. He rested his hands firmly on the armrests on either side of her, bringing his face very close to her, his legs practically straddling her.

"Don't play this game with me _Har_ley." He said, his lips right up against her ear. "Don't pretend like you know _anything_ about me."

Harleen realized she was clutching her notes against her chest. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow. Having him this close to her made her entire body tingle with fear and excitement.

His grasp moved from the armrests to her upper arms. The Joker brought his face back to look her dead in the eye, his lips far too close to her own. "You will lose." He told her.

Right after those words left his mouth armed guards burst into the room. Before they had a chance to yell at him to let her go, he backed off with his hands in the air. The smile that had been there before had returned as they put him on his knees and cuffed him.

One of her fellow doctors rushed in as they lead the Joker out of the room. "Are you alright, Harleen?" she fussed over her making sure he hadn't hurt her.

Harleen took the doctor's wrist gently. "I'm fine." She said shakily.

Dr. Arkham came in after all the guards exited. "We can't allow you to be his doctor anymore, Dr. Quinzel. We'll have to—"

"No." she said firmly. "I'm fine."

He looked at her strangely. "I'm afraid with this happening it seems no progress is being made. He's obviously toying with you."

"No." she said again. "I think we've made tremendous progress."

* * *

><p>Angry-in therapy Joker is such a great concept, right? It's so cool to think of him leaping at Harley and all of that. I just needed an outlet for something like this. And where better to do that than here in my collection. Tell me what you think!<p>

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	5. Questions

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"So what's it today, Harls?" the Joker asked as Harleen sat down. "My childhood? My parents? A marriage that ended badly? Accusing me of killing for 'sexual release'? Another scar confession? Some sort of reason to <em>why I do the things I do<em>?" He shrugged. "Y'know? The usual."

She sighed. "Depends on what you want to rattle off about today."

He smiled. "You're learning." There was a pause. "I've watched all those cop and FBI shows. I know all the things they say about _psychos_ like me."

"Is that to say that none of them are true to you?" she asked.

He shrugged again. "Depends on the day." He told her.

Harleen smirked lightly at him. "I know."

"So you've stopped asking for a direct answer from me." He nodded. "That's good."

"Well you never gave me one." She tilted her head shortly.

"You never ask the right questions." He said leaning towards her.

She mirrored the movement. "Then what _are_ the right questions?"

"That's ch_eee_ating." He whispered, pulling himself forward to her. "That's the fun part. You have to figure them out."

She frowned. "I only want to help you."

He smiled again. "Then hel_p_."

Harleen shook her head. "You won't let me."

"You're supposed to help anyway." His tongue flicked out of his mouth, running quickly along his bottom lip. "That's what friends are for."

She stared at him, and he stared back. Suddenly, she realized how heavily she was leaning towards him and bounced back away from him like two negative sides of a magnet. Her thoughts scattered before her and she clumsily gathered her things with shaking hands.

"You're not my friend." She told him. "You're my job… my project… my patient." She searched for the right word before scurrying away from him.

But not before hearing, "And you're mine."

* * *

><p>It's taking every amount of self-control to keep this confined to therapy. I want <em>something<em> to happen between them, but it can't because she's not Harley yet.

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	6. Likeness

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a question?" the Joker asked suddenly in the middle of one of Harleen's own.<p>

"I told you these were my sessions." She said stiffly.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't think I get tired of all of these stupid things you ask me?" he folded his arms across his chest as best he could with handcuffs on. "C'mon. I'm not a guinea pig you can poke at until you get an answer."

"This isn't a lab, Joker." She sighed. "It's therapy."

"Do _you_ see a therapist?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "No." she snapped. "_I'm_ the psychologist. I don't need a therapist."

He lifted his eyebrows. "I'll bet that one day you're gonna snap." He held a finger up and wiggled it at her. "And you're going to be sitting in a room just like this one, with an irritating doctor, just like _you_, with handcuffs on, just like _me_."

She shook her head. "I highly doubt that."

He smiled and she shivered. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Little bit of irony. Hope you enjoyed.<p>

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	7. Dreams

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"Do you have dreams, doc?" he asked her.<p>

She'd given up on trying stopping him from asking her questions. "Everyone has dreams." She answered.

"What do you dream about?" he leaned forward, folding his hands across the table.

She raised her eyebrows. "I dream about lots of things, I'm sure. I hardly ever remember them, though."

"What about me?" he asked, curling his lips back to reveal his smile.

"What about you?" she asked, putting her blank note page down on the table.

"Do you _dream_ about me?" he pushed her.

With an uncomfortable laugh, she shook her head. "No. My work doesn't come home with me."

He made a noise to trying sound pitiful, pulling back like a wounded animal. "You're saying you _don't_ think about me?"

Harleen sighed, growing impatient with him.

"Come on now, Harl_ey_." He pulled towards her again, his voice going deep. "I thought we had something here."

She smiled politely. "We do." She nodded. "It's called a doctor-patient relationship."

Slowly, he licked his lips. His expression changed to one she could not read.

"And it's Doctor _Harleen_ Quinzel." She added as an afterthought.

He poked his lips out and narrowed his eyes. "She's snippy today."

"I'm getting tired of your games, Joker." She said bluntly. "If you don't stop playing with me, I'm not going to be your doctor anymore."

"So… if I don't stop playing with you, you're going to stop playing with me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking at her.

She was caught off guard for the umpteenth time in their sessions.

"Well you can't do _that_, doc." He said, leaning back. "I was just starting to win the game."

* * *

><p>Do you hear the dramatic music? I do. I'm considering having Harley appear in these drabbles afterall. I'm running out of therapy scenarios. Any suggestions? And if anyone has requests for a therapy session, please let me know! I'll write it for you!<p>

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	8. Dying

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"I can leave any time I want, y'know?" the Joker told her.<p>

Harleen stared at him. They'd been talking about food. How was this on topic? "Leave?" she asked.

"This place." He motioned with his fingers. "I can leave Arkham Asylum any time I want."

She chuckled lightly. "I doubt that." She said.

"You want to know why I stay?" he asked. He leaned toward her as he'd done a dozen times. He was magnetic. As always, she leaned towards him.

"Why?" she asked curtly, smirking.

He grinned. "You."

Harleen pulled back. After a moment she laughed and shook her head. "I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

The Joker smiled in that way he does. It should frighten her, but now it only made butterflies in her stomach. "It's true." He said simply. "I stay as long as it's funny. And you make it funny."

A light blush crossed her cheeks. "Really?" she asked, trying to keep her tone steady. "You're actually entertained by something that's not dying."

He shrugged. "_Everything's_ dying, Harls."

* * *

><p>Just decided to utilize a famous Joker quote. It actually created a whole new drabble idea that I'll write soon. I hope you enjoyed this one!<p>

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	9. Quotes

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>"I love people who make me laugh. I honestly think it's the thing I like most, to laugh. It cures a multitude of ills. It's probably the most important thing in a person." He told her.<p>

Harleen raised an eyebrow. "Audrey Hepburn?"

The Joker smiled. "I figured you'd know that one." He said.

"She's probably my favorite actress." She replied, laying down her blank note pages.

"You seemed the type." He responded, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She smirked. "That's also my favorite quote." She admitted. "I agree with it one hundred percent."

There was a silence. The smile on his face faded and he leaned toward her, his eyes staring intently into hers.

"Do I make you laugh?" he asked, his voice serious.

She took a moment. "Yes." She decided.

He leaned back in his chair and looked in her eyes for some sort of lie. Then he burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>I saw the Audrey quote and I was totally reminded of JokerHarley. So I wrote this. It's random I know. Regardless of the randomness, I hope you enjoyed!

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


	10. Different

_[ **joker / harley** ]_  
>-drabble collection-<br>therapy

* * *

><p>He was drawing on her notepad.<p>

Their sessions had become increasingly more like regular conversation. They talked about politics, the weather—despite his usual lack of actually knowing what it was—amoung other things. The other doctors were beginning to question exactly what kind of difference she would make in this man if all they did was discuss these other things. She would always respond that the fact he could carry on a conversation like that with her, shows that he's improving.

In reality, she had no idea. They'd come to a standstill in the therapy. He would no longer answer questions and she would no longer ask them. He'd ask her personal questions every now and then, but he'd stopped pushing for an answer when she didn't give him one.

"What exactly are you drawing?" she asked him, motioning towards the notepad.

"It's a surprise." He replied, not removing his eyes.

She sighed and settled down in her chair.

"How was your week?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Uneventful." She replied. "And yours."

"The usual." He said.

She detected a sense of edginess to his voice as he spat the word, usual. This place wasn't a very good one for a man like him. He despised the mundane. Harleen could feel that his lack of privacy was frustrating him. Despite the longing to be the center of attention, he needed his time alone. He might spend hours upon hours locked in a cell, but he was on constant watch.

And his lack of makeup was taking its toll on him. She'd pleaded with her superiors to allow him to wear it, even if it was only for a little while. But they told her that they couldn't permit it. With the apparent progress she believed she was making, they didn't want a relapse of some sort to occur. The makeup would only remind him of what he once was.

Suddenly, he looked up at her, squinting at her through his dark eyes. "Do you ever wish you were someone different than who you are?" he asked bluntly.

Taken aback, she stammered. After going so long without asking her a cryptic question, he springs this one on her. "I suppose everyone does."

He shook his head. "I'm not talking about _everyone_." He said shortly. "I'm talking about _you_. Do you _ever_ feel that?"

Harleen swallowed. "Yes. I guess I do."

"Who do you wish you were?" he asked.

"I don't know." She responded. "Something wonderful."

The Joker smacked his lips in distaste. "That's stupid." He told her, looking back at the paper.

Frustrated, she said, "You're the one who asked—"

"You already _are_ something wonderful." He interrupted.

Harleen clamped her mouth shut. She stared at him as he continued his drawing. What was he playing at?

He threw the pen down on the table. "I'm done." He said, looking up at her again, as if nothing else had passed between them. "And I'm ready to leave."

It was new for him to announce his departure. Normally, he allowed the sessions to go on as long as she was willing.

She nodded. A few moments later, security came in to escort him back to his cell. He slid her notepad back to her across the table as the guards asked him to stand. She didn't say a word, nor did she move before he was gone.

There were only two sentences on the paper. One read, "It's not funny anymore."

She frowned. That was why he'd said that. He'd once told her that he only stayed in Arkham because he thought it was amusing. His earlier announcement was telling her that he was ready to leave this place.

The second sentence was at the bottom of the page. It said, "Come with me."

* * *

><p>This really came from no where. I was bored, so I started writing. The only thing I had in my head was that the Joker would be drawingwriting instead of Harley taking notes. And this is what came out. It probably came out from my inner Joker/Harley. Not my pre-Harley(Harleen) and the Joker. I'm trying to subdue my Joker/Harley. Turns out she wouldn't be denied. Anyway, I'll update soon. This is becoming a chain of drabbles that are interconnecting. It's not a chapter fic. There's a difference, I suppose.

**R&R**  
>It makes me happy!<br>Katie


End file.
